danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monaca Towa
Monaka (モナカ Monaka) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. She is the life of the "Soldiers of Hope". She has the title of “'Ultimate Homeroom Period'” (超小学生級の「学活の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''gakkatsu no jikan”). She is one of the five members of the group called the Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the “Mage” class. According to the other Soldiers, it is her "magic" which allows them to control the Monokuma robots. Appearance Monaka has short green hair, wears a red headband and a red ribbon around the white collar of her black dress. Her eyes are the same shade of green as her hair and have a very distinctive pattern of two squares overlapping at the pupil inside each iris. Monaka wears a silver badge on her chest like every Soldiers of Hope ''does. Since her legs are incapacitated, she uses a red wheelchair, whose footrest is bears the emblem of the "Mage" class. She also wears black knee highs and white shoes. Personality Monaka is a very social person, and is shown to always be smiling despite being in a wheel chair. She also appears to be very humble, thanking the other Soldiers of Hope whenever they praise her. She has a bad habit of expressing displeasure by entering into a fit of pouting and complaining, during which the intonation changes drastically into a distinctively childish one. She also appears to be the second most mature member, seeing as how she doesn't join her friends in messing around. Monaka's voice actress, Aya Hirano, states, "Monaka-chan, just based on appearance, gives you the feeling that she has some special circumstance about her, but in reality, it’s not at that level… She is a terrible little girl. She can be angelic, and she can also be a demon." She’d like you to enjoy as Monaka’s outer skin crumbles away to reveal her true character as the various mysteries in the game become clear. "She’s truly villainous." History Prior to the Tragedy Monaka was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. She loved homeroom period where she would share and exchange opinions. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Monaka first appears warning any survivors that they intend to kill all adults and that they should remember them. She then says goodbye and cuts the news report. She slaps Kotoko after triggering her, sexually assaults Nagisa after he abuses Komaeda, and infects him with a poison. She's absolutely the worse person to exist. She's also using a pentagon to resurrect Junko Enoshima. Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma is Monaka's advisor. Fellow Soldiers of Hope The Soldiers of Hope are extremely fond of Monaka, always caring for her well-being and hurrying to calm her down whenever she enters one of her pouting fits. Jataro even called her the Soldiers of Hope's "princess". Monaka appears to use her delicious cookies as an incentive for her comrades to work harder. Although the care the other kids express for her seems genuine, the treatment Monaka receives is also due to practical reasons - since it is her "magic" which allows the Soldiers to control the Monokuma robots. Komaru Naegi Monaka appears to take joy in watching Komaru, even giving her the title Onee-chan (Big Sister). Trivia *Monaka is apparently very good at baking cookies kill you after the first bite. *It should be noted that unlike the rest of the Soldiers of Hope and despite sounding Japanese, Monaka's name is written in katakana - which is almost never used to write Japanese names and words. The main purposes of katakana are to write foreign names, terms and loanwords, as well as made up names (e.g. Monokuma). *''Monaka (最中) is a type of Japanese sweet made of azuki bean jam between two thin wafers made of mochi. It is also another name for Satan. It is possible that Monaka took this as an assumed name. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Female Category:Alive